The present invention relates to novel oxyalkylated quaternary ammonium compounds, processes for production thereof and plant growth regulating compositions containing said compounds.
A large number of chemicals are known to regulate or modulate growth of plants but most of such agrochemicals heretofore available are either injurious to crop plants or effective for only limited varieties of plants.
Furthermore, even if they do little harm to plants, many chemicals are so readily decomposed by microorganisms that they cannot exhibit a sufficient regulating effect on plant growth under field conditions (Japanese Kokai Patent Publication No. 61-24501, No. 61-91104, No. 61-91105, No. 61-91106, No. 62-26205, and No. 62-294603).